Kingdom Hearts/Super Smash Bros: When Worlds Collide
''Kingdom Hearts/Super Smash Bros.: When Worlds Collide ''is a Japanese-American action role-playing game developed by Disney, Nintendo, and Square-Enix, and published for the Nintendo Switch. Plot 16-year-old twins named Koharu (Willow in the English version) and Itsuki (Max in the English version) notice that the Super Smash Bros. fighters have teamed up with the Keyblade Wielders to fight an evil force. The twins are asked to help both of the teams before darkness falls upon both franchises. Gameplay Worlds/Dimensions * Tutorial * Metropolis Town (Willow and Max's Home) * Destiny Islands (Kingdom Hearts) * Mushroom Kingdom (Super Mario Bros) * Yoshi's Island (Yoshi's Story) * WarioWare Inc. (Wario Ware series) * Jungle Japes (Donkey Kong) * Boxing Ring (Punch Out!) * FlatZone (Game and Watch) * Icicle Mountain (Ice Climbers) * Duck Hunt World (Duck Hunt) * Hyrule (Legend of Zelda) * Brinstar (Metroid) * Dreamland (Kirby) * Skyworld (Kid Icarus) * Arena Ferox (Fire Emblem) * Corneria (StarFox) * Kalos Pokemon League (Pokemon) * Mute City (F-Zero) * Onett (Earthbound) * Inkopolis (Splatoon) * Distant Planet (Pikmin) * Tortimer Island (Animal Crossing) * Gaur Plains (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Pac-Maze (Pac-Man) * Dr. Wily's Castle (Mega Man) * Green Hill Zone (Sonic The Hedgehog) * Umbra Clock Tower (Bayonetta) * Shadow Moses Island (Metal Gear Solid) * Sukazu Castle (Street Fighter) * Dream Forest (Rayman) * Midgar (Final Fantasy VII) * DisneyTown (Disney) * WasteLand (Epic Mickey) * Alice's World/Wonderland (Alice in Wonderland) * Deep Jungle (Tarzan) * Olympus Coliseum/Underground World (Hercules) * Agrabah (Aladdin) * Prankster's Paradise (Pinocchio) * Atlantica (The Little Mermaid) * Halloweentown (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Neverland (Peter Pan) * 100 Acre Wood (The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh) * Hollow Bastion (Kingdom Hearts 1) * Castle Oblivion (Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories) * Beast's Castle (Beauty and The Beast) * The Land of Dragons (Mulan) * Pride Lands (The Lion King) * Port Royal (Pirates of The Carribean) * Radiant Garden (Kingdom Hearts II) * Space Paranoids (Tron) * Castle of Dreams (Cinderella) * Deep Space (Lilo and Stitch) * Dwarf Woodlands (Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs) * Enchanted Dominion (Sleeping Beauty) * Kingdom of Corona (Tangled) * Country of The Musketeers (Mickey, Donald, & Goofy in The 3 Musketeers) * La Cite des Cloches (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) * Symphony of Sorcery (Fantasia) * Timeless River (Mickey Mouse) * Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts II) * Mousedom (The Great Mouse Detective) * Mugwomp Flats (The Rescuers Down Under) * The Swamp of Frogs (The Princess & The Frog) * Arendelle (Frozen) * Nottingham (Robin Hood) * Sugar Rush (Wreck It Ralph) * Treasure Planet (Treasure Planet) * The Jungle (The Jungle Book) * 1988 New York (Oliver & Company) * Toy Box (Toy Story) * Ant Island (a Bug's Life) * Monstropolis (Monster's Inc) * Great Barrier Reef (Finding Nemo) * Metroville (The Incredibles) * Radiator Springs (Cars) * Paris (Ratatouille) * Future Earth (Wall-E) * San Fransokyo (Big Hero 6) * Paradise Falls (Up) * Dunbroch (Brave) * San Francisco (Inside Out) * End of the World (final regular level/Kingdom Hearts 1) * Death Egg Zone (last level/Sonic The Hedgehog 2) Characters Main *Koharu/Willow *Itsuki/Max Minor Antagonists Cast Japanese Cast English Cast Gallery Cutscenes Summons Enemies/Bosses Trivia Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Video games Category:Sarah West's Ideas Category:Super Smash Brothers Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Nintendo Switch